Engine exhaust emission regulations are becoming increasingly restrictive. One way to meet emission standards is to precisely control the quantity and timing of the fuel injected into the combustion chamber to match the engine cycle. For certain engine operating conditions, effective injection rate shaping may result in reduced levels of particulates and oxides of nitrogen in the engine exhaust. One form of effective rate shaping injects fuel slower during the early phase of the combustion process, resulting in less engine noise.
Existing rate shaping techniques attempt to control injection rates by making various modifications to the injector nozzle assembly. Although these existing rate shaping techniques have been employed in many applications that have been commercially successful, there is a need for a rate shaping technique that allows more precise rate shaping than the existing modified injector nozzle assemblies.